


Что тебе нужно?

by fandom_Kylux_2017 (fandom_Kylux_2016), ResidentTrickster



Series: Мини G-PG13_2017 [5]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, драма, закадровая смерть персонажа, мистика, романс
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 03:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11614917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kylux_2016/pseuds/fandom_Kylux_2017, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ResidentTrickster/pseuds/ResidentTrickster
Summary: В первый раз Хакс увидел его сразу после коронации





	Что тебе нужно?

**В**  первый раз Хакс увидел его сразу после коронации.   
  
Был душный вечер, разукрашенное малиновым закатом небо давило на виски, и хотелось поскорее добраться до «Финализатора», чтобы снять с себя неудобное парадное облачение и смыть усталость. Признаться, Хакс никогда не любил грязный, шумный и вызывающий Корусант, но сделать своей столицей именно эту планету было разумно. Традиции важны, особенно для новой Империи.   
  
Он стоял около ангара, одетый в черное, как и всегда. Хакс хотел было окликнуть его, но вовремя вспомнил, что окликать должно быть некого. Голова немного закружилась; Хакс отвел взгляд и чуть замедлил шаг.  
  
— Все в порядке, император? — обеспокоенно спросил один из телохранителей.  
  
Хакс сухо кивнул. На том месте, куда он миг назад смотрел, никого не было. Наверное, следовало испытать разочарование и отзвук непережитой боли, но Хакс ничего не почувствовал. Сердце билось ровно и спокойно.  
  
Только у себя в каюте, сидя перед зеркалом, Хакс сказал:  
  
— Ты мне сегодня померещился, представляешь? Странно, почему только сейчас. Я ждал этого раньше. Где ты пропадал два месяца, Кайло?  
  
Никто не ответил. Хакс снял с головы золотой венец и посмотрел на свое отражение. Понимать, что усталый посеревший человек из зеркала — это он сам, было неприятно, но, с другой стороны, для императора полезно выглядеть старше.   
  
Глаза были сухими, а вот руки дрожали.   
  


***

  
Во второй раз он появился на базе Империя-1, пару недель спустя.   
  
Регуляторы климата сбоили, и оттого весь день лил холодный дождь. Четыре чашки кафа, выпитые почти подряд, не помогли победить сонливость, но дела не терпели отлагательств: проверить чертежи нового оружия, более совершенного и смертельного, следовало как можно скорее.   
  
Погруженный в себя, Хакс не сразу заметил, что в кабинете есть кто-то еще. Кто-то, одетый в черное, как и всегда.  
  
— Я занят, — бросил Хакс, не поднимая глаз от бумаг. — У тебя что-то срочное, Кайло?  
  
Тот не ответил, разумеется. Мертвые не разговаривают. Мертвые не возвращаются. Черный капюшон скрывал лицо, но Хакс отчего-то был уверен — перед ним он, его мертвец. Никто другой не посмел бы ввалиться к нему так нагло.   
  
— Так, — Хакс прикрыл глаза и потер переносицу. — Вот только не надо сходить с ума. Это того не стоит.  
  
Если бы ему был дан фантастический, невозможный выбор — власть или живой Кайло, он выбрал бы, без сомнения, власть, и не только из эгоизма. В галактике следовало навести порядок, и по сравнению с этой задачей личные пристрастия и слабости не имели значения.  
  
Как будто услышав эти мысли, Кайло исчез.   
  
— Не так уж сильно ты мне и нравился, откровенно говоря, — сказал Хакс пустоте. — Ты был полезен, это правда. Ты убил Сноука и этим расчистил мне путь. Но остальное… Ты думаешь о себе слишком много, ты всегда этим отличался. Не приходи больше.   
  
Он вернулся к бумагам и внес пару мелких поправок в чертежи. В ушах шумело, руки похолодели; наверное, не стоило пить так много кафа.   
  
«Мне очень, очень тебя не хватает», — подумал Хакс и только потом понял, что проговорил это вслух.   
  


***

  
В третий раз, в четвертый, пятый, тысячный он появлялся мельком. А может, Хаксу просто мерещилась знакомая темная фигура. Может, он сошел с ума от усталости. От того, что больше не с кем говорить.   
  
Дела шли хорошо, все больше и больше миров склонялись перед могуществом Новой Империи, но чего-то не хватало. Как будто из окружающей реальности убрали на первый взгляд незаметную, но очень значимую деталь.   
  
Правда была в том, что Кайло не должен был умирать сейчас. Не так глупо, по крайней мере. Не от руки этой твари. Интересно, может ли она теперь считаться джедаем, после того, что сделала? Говорят, эти джедаи дерутся только честно, они не подкарауливают противников в темном переулке, не стреляют в спину. Хотя, наверное, это обыкновенный элемент пропаганды, и джедаи — такие же подлецы, как и Хакс. Если бы он хотел убить Кайло, то поступил бы так же, как она. Выследил бы и сделал один меткий выстрел.   
  
Она, эта тварь, оставила сообщение и прислала его Хаксу, ловко взломав каналы связи.  
  
— Есть пророчество. Он должен был умереть, — ее голос звучал твердо. — Это единственный шанс победить тьму. Теперь ты проиграешь, Хакс.   
  
Сказанное было враньем, конечно же. Хакс победил и будет побеждать до тех пор, пока это нужно, и нет той силы, что остановит его.   
  
Силы.   
  
Кайло был ценным, и не только потому, что имел связь с Силой. Хакс любил говорить с ним: высказанные вслух мысли формулировались четче, и Кайло всегда умел задавать нужные, важные вопросы. С этого все и началось, с разговоров. С момента, когда Хакс понял, что Кайло далеко не так глуп, как ему нравилось думать.  
  
Но все же он оказался достаточно глуп, чтобы позволить застрелить себя.   
  
Хакс хотел бы верить, что в тот день у него имелись какие-то мрачные предчувствия, но ничего подобного не было. Кайло улетал на встречу со своими рыцарями и должен был вернуться довольно быстро, но не вернулся. Очевидно, место было выбрано недостаточно секретное — или, что вероятнее, каналы связи были взломаны.   
  
Первым делом, еще до похорон, Хакс изменил методы шифрования информации, и теперь Сопротивлению придется постараться, чтобы подобрать новый код.   
  
Не то чтобы это могло помочь вернуть Кайло.   
  
— Не приходи, — тихо попросил Хакс, в который раз увидев его. — Или скажи, чего тебе нужно. Я слышал, мертвые приходят, когда им что-то нужно. Мне довольно непросто это терпеть. Я имею в виду твои визиты. Я… Мне тяжело тебя видеть, Кайло. Очень тяжело.  
  
Темная фигура дрогнула и растворилась в воздухе.  
  
Хакс не плакал, конечно, он не плакал в день похорон и не станет плакать сейчас. Только плечи затряслись.   
  
Невозможно получить желаемое, ничего не потеряв. Значит, такова плата.   
  


***

  
В очередной раз Хакс увидел его в своей спальне. Закутанная в черное фигура на секунду показалась просто тенью на стене. Лучше бы ей и в самом деле быть тенью.   
  
Мертвые приходят, когда им что-то требуется от живых, и настал момент узнать это наверняка.   
  
— Чего тебе нужно? — ровно спросил Хакс. — Я же просил тебя не приходить.   
  
Ответа не последовало. Кайло снял капюшон так буднично, будто и не умирал. Хакс хотел было отвести глаза, но он не смог позволить себе такую трусость. Да и бояться оказалось нечего: Кайло был таким же, как и при жизни, только очень бледным и как будто помолодевшим.   
  
— Ничего не нужно, — проговорил он прежним голосом, который Хакс совсем не ждал услышать. — Соскучился, только и всего. Не веришь?   
  
Кайло ухмыльнулся, и от этой его ухмылки дыхание перехватило.  
  
— Почему ты заговорил только сейчас? — спросил Хакс, и голос почти не дрогнул.  
  
— Не мог. Раньше не хватало сил даже подойти ближе, поэтому я только смотрел. Смерть… — Кайло нахмурился. — Она крепко держит. От нее не убежать.  
  
— Почему я вообще могу тебя видеть? — Хакс нервно взъерошил волосы. Ему вдруг стало все равно, как он выглядит. — Я не одарен Силой.  
  
— Не знаю, — Кайло дернул плечом так равнодушно, будто его совершенно не волновал этот вопрос. — Возможно, это потому, что ты был последним, с кем я спал. Такие вещи связывают.  
  
— Я был единственным, с кем ты спал в последние годы, — заметил Хакс, сам не зная, зачем. — Ну, мне хотелось бы в это верить.  
  
— Единственным, да, — серьезно подтвердил Кайло. — И это еще сильнее связывает.  
  
Хакс не любил вспоминать их последний раз, за пару дней до того, как все случилось. Тогда он еще не знал, что он станет последним. Если бы знал, сделал бы все по-другому. Нежнее. Кайло любил изнуряюще долгие ласки, Хакс же предпочитал не тратить время на подобное. Он всегда знал, чего и как именно хочет. Он думал, что впереди у них еще много лет.   
  
Он ошибся.  
  
— Хорошо, — Хакс сделал прерывистый вдох. — Хорошо, скажи, как мне тебя освободить. Чтобы ты не приходил. Тебе, наверное, тяжело это. Жить и там, и здесь.  
  
Кайло покачал головой.  
  
— Я не хочу свободы. Это смешно: всю жизнь хотел, а после смерти перестал, — на его губах мелькнула печальная рассеянная улыбка. — Наверное, я исчезну однажды, когда перестану быть тебе нужным. Когда ты меня отпустишь. Я бы не приходил, если бы ты не звал.  
  
«Значит, никогда», — ответил Хакс сам себе.  
  
— А пока я нужен тебе, я буду рядом, за твоим плечом, как и всегда, — Кайло подошел ближе. — Ты как-то сказал, что я приношу тебе удачу и…  
  
— И пока мы вместе, никто не сможет нас победить, — закончил фразу Хакс.  
  
В ответ Кайло обнял его за плечи. При жизни он никогда не обнимал так… невинно, другого слова не приходило на ум. Хакс прикрыл глаза: он почти не чувствовал прикосновения, тело Кайло было призрачным, неплотным, но представить тепло его кожи и запах волос оказалось легко. Как будто в последний раз Кайло прикасался к нему вчера, а не месяцы назад.  
  
— Увидимся, — шепнул тот, отстранившись. — Меня назад тянет, но я вернусь. Смотри в оба, а то пропустишь.  
  
Хакс коротко кивнул и отвел глаза. Разумеется, он не плакал — раз уж прежде не плакал, то сейчас поздно начинать, просто не хотел видеть, как Кайло исчезает. Это было неприятно.   
  
Когда Хакс снова посмотрел перед собой, Кайло не было в комнате. Вопреки здравому смыслу, впервые за долгое время на душе стало легче. Оставалась, разумеется, вероятность, что Хакс окончательно сошел с ума, но какая разница. С безумием он справится.   
  
Как бы то ни было, пока они с Кайло вместе, никто не сможет их победить.


End file.
